Bump and Grind
by pizza ghost
Summary: Rin is teasing Nitori as per usual but tonight he gets a little curious, and Nitori becomes putty in his hands. (It's actually just PWP a story full of smut here you go.)


Rin laid in his bottom bunk, flipping through a magazine. He was thoroughly bored and even the pictures of nearly naked women weren't entertaining him in the least. He laid the magazine aside as Nitori came in from his shower with nothing more than a towel around his waist.

"Hey," he started to get the younger's attention. Nitori looked up at him with a questioning expression. "Are you into girls?" he asked bluntly.

Nitori's face lit up with a bright red color as he stuttered to find his answer. His eyes darted away from his sempai as he answered, "Y-yes! I am! Why would you ask something like that?" he turned towards his area and pulled on some short under the towel before throwing it away.

"Really? I thought you would be into guys." Rin mused, leaning up against the wall.

Nitori turned to face Rin, glaring a little. "What would make you think that? Just because I don't have a girlfriend automatically makes me gay? It's not like you have one either, sempai. Are you gay?" Nitori asked, indignant, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin shrugged. "I've never actually thought about it before. All that's ever been on my mind really is swimming." he smirked. "Though to be honest I may lean a little more towards guys. Much less of a hassle."

Nitori avoided his gaze and continued getting dressed.

"Sure you aren't gay? Didn't join the swim club to watch mostly naked guys move?" he chuckled to himself when Nitori's face once again flushed a bright red. "You've always seemed to admire me, you know the guys even have a joke that you actually like me. What d'you think about that?" Rin teased, enjoying the other's reactions. "You know how guys do it, right?" he smirked.

"Sempai, you're being mean." Nitori said softly.

Rin watched him for a moment, looking into Nitori's hurt expression. "Ah, I'm sorry." he said, standing and going towards the shorter male, mussing his damp hair with one hand. "I was only teasing a bit, I'm sorry."

Nitori smiled a little and nodded. He watched Rin move away towards the desk, presumably to do homework. Nitori bit his lip before deciding to say something. "I would be lying if I hadn't thought about it before."

Rin glanced over at him. "Huh?"

Nitori looked towards the floor and played with his fingers, suddenly nervous and wishing he had just kept his mouth shut. "Well, I do admire you a lot, sempai. A-and sometimes I wondered if maybe I liked you. I've never thought about any other guys but you stood out to me and… sometimes it might have crossed my mind." he knew he was babbling and chose to shut his mouth, face hot in embarrassment. His heart sunk when Rin didn't reply or move. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." he finished before moving to climb to his bunk.

Rin grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down before he could make it too far. "Hold up." he demanded. "Did I just hear you right? You have a crush on me…?" Rin smirked and leaned down closer to Nitori's red face.

"N-not exactly but…"

"But?" Rin questioned, leaning a little closer.

"I-I mean it's nothing serious! You don't have to worry about me or anything sempai! I didn't mean to cause you trouble…" he apologized and covered his face in his hands.

Rin grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. "You aren't causing me trouble, Nitori. You're being impossibly cute though." he chuckled. Nitori gasped, watching wide-eyed up at Rin. "You heard me right."

Nitori couldn't hold back a small smile at the compliment Rin had given him.

"Now I'm a little curios though." Rin stated. Nitori looked up at him, confused. "What would you do if I kissed you?" Rin grinned down at the smaller male.

"I-I don't know!" Nitori stuttered, looking away cutely.

"Well, I wanna find out." Rin proclaimed, licking his lips slightly before leaning down and pressing them to Nitori's.

Nitori gasped in surprise and Rin took advantage, taking the chance to thoroughly kiss him breathless, using his tongue to taste the other male. Nitori gained his senses after a short moment and started to clumsily return the kiss.

When Rin pulled away Nitori had to stop himself from leaning forward for more. Rin was grinning.

"You taste pretty good." he mused. "Seemed like you liked it too." Nitori dazedly nodded yes.

Without another word Rin leaned forward and captured his lips again. Nitori quickly followed his pace and went along with it, jumping slightly when Rin put his hands on his clothed waist. Nitori wasted no time in settling his own hands on the other's shoulders.

Rin didn't pull away until a while later only to say, "Standing is annoying, bed." and then they settled themselves on Rin's roomy bottom bunk, their lips attaching once again. It didn't take much longer for Rin's hands to start exploring a little. Starting by gently rubbing circles on Nitori's waist, then lowering to his hips, and finally starting to reach under the shirt to touch skin.

"Matsouka Sempai, I…" Nitori started, surprised and unsure. Rin hushed him by kissing him once more, not going any further than the skin contact they had in that moment.

Nitori squirmed though. Rin's hands were large and warm on his smooth skin. He was sensitive to even the light touch and the warmth from Rin's hands was quickly spreading throughout him, warming him completely until he was a little too warm for comfort. He was about to pull away to say something when Rin chose that moment to thrust his tongue into Nitori's mouth, tasting and practically ravaging his mouth. Nitori couldn't hold back a soft moan.

Nitori let Rin have control, enjoying the warm feeling in his body. He whimpered when Rin bit his lip lightly with his teeth and hummed when he soothed it with his tongue.

They pulled away, both panting and both obviously excited. Nitori's face was flushed a pretty pink and even Rin's cheeks were colored slightly. "Damn, Nitori." he breathed out. "Is it okay to do a little more?" he asked.

Nitori nodded his consent and then he was on his back with Rin right above him. Rin kissed his lips momentarily before traveling down to his neck, spending time around the area with nips and kisses, trying to be careful not to leave any lasting marks that would show the next day. Nitori whimpered and had begun moaning softly under the ministrations. When Rin lowered himself onto the younger, Nitori's hips bucked for more contact and a louder moan escaped.

"Sempai…" he panted out, grinding his hips against Rin, loving the friction. Rin groaned against him.

Rin kept the pace with their movement, only pulling away long enough to get both of their shirts off and thrown off the bed before he was back on him, kissing down his collarbone and chest. Rin's hands explored the expanse of Nitori's toned stomach, traveling up and grazing over his nipples. Nitori gasped at the contact, surprised at the stimulation it brought him. Rin smirked and began working them between his fingers.

"Sempai… m-maybe we shouldn't a-after all." he gasped out, getting a little scared at how fast things were going.

Rin pulled off a little and kissed his lips. "I won't hurt you, Nitori. Just wanna explore. It feels good, right? The moment I do something you really don't want just say stop." Nitori looked up at him, unsure. "I'll go slow. Let's keep this for a little bit. It feels really good for both of us." he lowered his hips once again, grinding their clothed erections against one another.

Nitori nodded, content and comfortable with that. He calmed as he let Rin's words sink in and he realized that if he really did want to stop, Rin would. Nitori smiled at the realization and wrapped his arms around the older male, moaning at the contact they had.

Rin continued showering him with kisses anywhere he could reach and after a while let his fingers slide back up to work Nitori's nipples. Nitori whimpered and gasped, loving the overload of feeling and pleasure that was washing over him for the first time.

Rin held back for Nitori's sake, trying to go slow. But watching and feeling how the younger was moaning and absolutely writhing beneath him was driving him crazy. He had never been so turned on before and had certainly never imagined that Nitori would be the one to have this effect on him.

Rin kissed back up his neck and whispered lowly, "Can I go a little further? Can we please take these damn shorts off?"

Nitori nodded without reluctance, eager to have a more direct contact as well. Rin took no time in pulling his own shorts down and away and helping Nitori slide out of his own. Being on a swim team neither were particularly shy about their bodies, seeing as they had seen it all before.

Both boys groaned loudly when they made contact again, the direct heat from each other intensifying it all. Nitori grabbed tightly to Rin again, pulling him forward for a heated kiss to muffle their sounds of pleasure. Rin gave in to it as they moved together, their lengths pressing and sliding against the others hip.

After a while of that, Nitori didn't think he could feel much hotter or closer to the edge until Rin started to kiss his way down, spending a few moments on his perky nipples. Nitori shivered and let himself go under the ministrations until Rin started to continue lower. Nitori watched him and blushed in embarrassment when Rin looked up at him with amusement in his eyes. Nitori could sense what was about to happen and shivered again in anticipation as he watched Rin's tongue slip out and lick along the length of his cock. A loud groan slipped past his lips.

"Oooh, sempai… Y-you don't ha-ah!-ve to do tha-t…" he stammered out. Rin gave a breathless chuckled and kept working his cock.

He started just by licking and tasting, learning the sensitive spots and how the taste was. Once he felt comfortable enough himself he pulled the head between his lips, sucking lightly and lapping at the pearly liquid that leaked out. Nitori's hips surged forward and he had to still them by holding them down. Rin took his time on pleasuring his little lover, really enjoying the reactions and noises that Nitori was making just for him. Rin was pleased, to say the least. Though he still had his own insistent need pressing against the sheets.

Rin pulled off from Nitori's cock and licked his lips. Nitori shivered and was practically pouting from not being allowed to finish. Rin looked around the room momentarily and cursed under his breath. "No lube…" he sighed in disappointment.

"What was that, sempai?" Nitori asked.

Rin looked down at the flustered Nitori and an idea formed in his head. "Nothing." he smirked. "I wanna try something though." he laid down on the bed. "Come up here and straddle me." Nitori did as told. "Good, now come up here." Rin positioned him until Nitori was hovering over his face. "Just remember to tell me to stop if you really don't like something." he reminded and put his tongue back to work on the heavy cock in front of his face.

Nitori shivered, embarrassed by the new position but loving the new dynamic is brought as he felt Rin's tongue slide along his balls, teasing them and causing him to groan softly. Nitori was confused though when he felt that Rin's tongue and mouth wasn't just stopping there and his hands were on his ass, parting his cheeks.

"S-sempai!" Nitori cried out when Rin's tongue slid along his entrance. "N-not there! That's-!" all words were lost as pleasure took over all rational thought, Rin's warm tongue and breath teasing his most private spot.

Rin pulled his mouth away. "Want me to stop?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Nitori could barely catch his breath. He shook his head. "N-no…" he finally whispered, utterly embarrassed.

Rin smirked and got back to work, now more confidant in his work. He ran his tongue over the entrance once more, letting the flavor burst on his tongue as he worked the opening. After a while Nitori relaxed and he slowly slipped his tongue inside a little ways, pleasantly surprised by the way that Nitori was moaning and shivering.

Nitori didn't know what to think of the unfamiliar sensation running through him, the warmth, the pressure, the special feeling of Rin's tongue as it pushed in further to him. "G-good… ahn!" was all he could manage to say at this point.

Rin was having a blast working the tight opening until it relaxed by licking or sucking. Occasionally he would pull away to nip at the perfectly round cheeks of Nitori's ass and was amused to see him jump in surprise each time. He would always go back to the spot that made Nitori moan the loudest though, fucking him with his tongue buried in the tight ass, hands holding the cheeks apart as he pushed his face closer to try and reach deeper, surprised at how much he loved all of Nitori's special tastes.

Nitori's pants were coming in sharp gasps now, mouth hanging open in inaudible moans, eyes closed as he ground back against the appendage in him in an attempt to have more, really letting himself go and loving everything Rin was giving him.

Rin happily let him have it and went on like that until he could tell that Nitori was close, tongue reaching deep, lips sucking the sensitive skin. Rin slowly pulled away, hesitant because he had really been enjoying himself as well.

"Matsouka Sempai, I'm so close…" Nitori whined, legs shaking. "I-I wanna help make you feel good too though…" he pleaded with his eyes down at the red head.

Rin nodded. "Just turn yourself around then." Rin instructed. Nitori did as told and leaned forward onto his elbows above Rin, face right above his leaking cock.

"Is this okay?" Nitori asked, taking his first explorative lick that caused Rin to shiver.

"Perfect." he groaned out, massaging Nitori's ass with his hands while he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way Nitori was already working his mouth on him. With a groan he coated three of his own fingers in saliva, dragging them up towards his entrance. He started by only pressing the tip of one finger in. Nitori moaned around him and pressed back a little. Rin chuckled breathlessly and slid the rest of the finger in, probing it in and out.

Nitori was nearly overwhelmed with even just those touches. The feeling of Rin's heavy length on his tongue with the salty flavor in his mouth and the sudden feeling of Rin's finger penetrating deeper than his tongue had was different yet wonderful. It wasn't too much yet the stimulation was new and made him feel hot.

Nitori jumped when a second finger very slowly and carefully joined the first. There was more of a stretch that burned a little but it wasn't unlike the burning stretch of his other muscles during workouts for swim practice, the only thing that made it uncomfortable was the private spot that the stretch was this time. Though the burn went away as fast as it had come, adjusting quickly to the minor change. The two fingers made him feel just that much more pressure that could only be described as intoxicating. The fingers scissored and stretched until he was relaxed again, pushing and thrusting within him as he tried to take more of Rin into his mouth.

Rin was beginning to get a little impatient, he was getting close and he could sense that Nitori wasn't too far off the edge either. He slipped in the third finger and started to stretch him further, glad when he relaxed. As soon as he had, Nitori had also managed to take nearly all of Rin's length into his mouth and was sucking hard, nearly pulling his orgasm out of him. "Fuck, Nitori, that's good." Nitori must have been pleased, he decided, because he worked his mouth even more, all the while pressing back against Rin's fingers that were thrusting in and out of his ass.

The light haired male pulled off of Rin's cock suddenly to cry out and take in shuddering breaths. "Wh-what was that…? Sempai, do it again please." he pleaded. He could practically sense the smirk on Rin's handsome face as he thrust the fingers deep, touching that magical spot inside of him that had him seeing stars.

Rin prided himself in being able to find the spot finally, thrusting his fingers harder, almost mercilessly into the bundle of nerves within his little lover. Nitori was losing himself in the sensation.

"W-wait… too much… I-I can't do -oh!- you if you -ah!- keep do-ing that to me!" Nitori moaned loudly. "Oh gosh, sempai, I-I'm gonna -ah!- come…."

Rin blushed at the statement, nearly too much to handle. He never would have thought that the innocent Nitori could sound so erotic. He reluctantly pulled his fingers away and sat up a little. Nitori hunched forward, catching his breath.

"I can't handle much more, sempai, I need to come." he pleaded. "So good…"

Rin took a breath to calm himself before readjusting Nitori back on the bed on his back. "I'm worried because we don't have real lube… I wanna do you for real though…" he groaned. "he hovered over the younger, attacking his neck once more.

"It's okay. I promise, just please, sempai, I wanna come!" Nitori begged, back arching a little.

Rin hesitated but eventually nodded. He wandered his way down again and lifted Nitori's legs to his chest, lowering himself down to lick and suck the opening again, doing his best to make sure there was enough so as not to hurt Nitori if he could help it. "I, uh, I don't have any condoms either…"

Nitori looked up at him, confused, before it dawned on him. "It'll be okay, sempai." he assured.

Rin, again, was hesitant but gave in. He pushed forward, Nitori's legs resting on his arms as he aligned himself and started to push in slowly. "Oh, fuck!" he groaned.

Nitori gasped at the slight burn of the stretch, slightly uncomfortable that it wasn't going away as quick as before but also marveling at the fullness and pressure of the solid weight entering him. His back arched even as his mind was still trying to figure out how to feel about the duel attack on him.

At one point Rin stopped to let him adjust, forcing himself to stay in check and help Nitori feel good too. "So tight… Ai, you feel so good."

Nitori gasped, eyes widening. "Rin sempai, please keep going." he instructed. Rin nodded and took his time pressing the rest of the way in. Nitori shivered at the feeling. The stretch was starting to fade and all that was left was the pleasure. "It's so hot! It feels… so full." he commented, trying to move his hips a little, grinding and trying to press even closer as if to get more.

Rin chuckled. "I've noticed you really like to grind, don't you?" he teased lightly.

Nitori abruptly stopped his movement. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, it's hot." Rin started to move a little and both of the males shivered.

The pace started slow and deep but steadily progressed to quick and hard, Rin moving within the smaller boy. When they were both nearing their peak, Rin started to stroke Nitori along with the demanding pace. Nitori's hands were on Rin's shoulders, fingernails digging into his back and leaving scratch marks.

Nitori's back shot off of the bed when Rin managed to hit his spot and continually hit it every time he thrust in. "I-I'm…!" he couldn't finish as he climaxed, mouth open in a silent cry as he painted white ribbons on his stomach.

Rin slowed himself a little, thrusting a few more times before finishing, spilling himself inside Nitori. After a few moments he carefully pulled out and fell next to Nitori on the bed, both trying to catch their breath.

"Rin sempai…?" Nitori asked after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"Does…. this mean anything?" he asked, suddenly very insecure and very worried.

Rin turned to his side and pulled his arms around Nitori. "It doesn't mean nothing. But if you don't want it to be serious then it doesn't have to be." he assured quietly. "We don't have to discuss that now. We can just sleep for now. You need rest, you'll be sore in the morning."

Nitori nodded, carefully scooting closer to Rin and cuddling to his side. Rin put his arms around the smaller male and they both fell to a contented sleep.


End file.
